Quarry
"Medium-sized quarry. Intense Capture the Flag matches." :— Map description. Quarry is a medium sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It consists of quarry with several long-range and short-range areas, which make it a good map for a variety of weapons. The opposing factions are the Task Force 141 and the Brazilian Militia. Overview The map is located at a large rock quarry somewhere in Brazil, indicated by the Brazilian flag shown on one of the buildings. It has excellent sniping positions located all over the map, however most have become well known and even the most experienced snipers will find difficulty in surviving in one spot after neutralizing several enemies. The map also features buildings and pathways allowing for good close-range combat. This map is excellent for all types of weapons, with sniper and assault rifles making use of the longer ranges, and submachine guns/shotgun runners making use of the small pathways in between and around the rocks. In some places players are able to climb up onto the cut out stones themselves, and make use of the high ground for some excellent sniping positions. Unfortunately, if the Desert Ghillie Suit has not been unlocked, or an Assault Rifle is being used, players are extremely exposed the majority of the time - even the ghillie suit can stand out against the rock as well, in places. Furthermore, there are numerous amounts of camping and hiding spots inside all the buildings at the top of the quarry, such as several ladders reaching the top of one of them, players can go prone and neutralize targets entering the building. However, sniping spots, such as the one on the top gantry in the large warehouse, have become notorious, so many players will check them out for snipers before rushing out. Trivia *There is a soccer ball inside the building with a large crane on top of it in the center of Quarry (Where B would be in Domination). The soccer ball is on a platform between the first and second floor. A player cannot walk onto the platform but he or she can shoot at the soccer ball to knock it down. Shooting the ball causes it to bounce and roll. *From the Task Force 141 spawn, turn to the right and run down that way, when the player reaches two dumpsters, three barrels and a stone barrier turn right again and head up a slight slope, the wall is almost set up like a staircase one can climb up to find an actual "camping spot" complete with sleeping bags and a fire. *At one of the offices, it is written in a poster "Office and retail space available. Roycewicz Commercial Developments (555) 555-555". Roycewicz is the name of Infinity Ward's head map designer. *On one of the walls, the player can clearly see "Death 2 capitalists Imran Zakhaev" written. *At the TF141 spawn, in one of the buildings, pieces of a satellite marked off with red tape can be seen. *By one of the tanks, there is a truck with blood on the dashboard and steering wheel, this can be seen in the mission "Takedown". *In one of the buildings behind some boxes is the message "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *On a wall it says "Death to the USA" with a nuclear mushroom cloud. *If a player jumps from the highest window in the blue warehouse at the top of the quarry and lands on the large propane tank, the top will blow off and eventually the tank will explode. *If a player goes into Free Spectate and goes through the edge of the map, a black and white aerial shot of a quarry can be seen, far below. *On a trash can in the storage facility there is a Santa sticker on it. *On one of the rocks, there is writing that says "Zakhaev". *At one of the corners of the map, there is a BMP behind a fence (Militia spawn point). *The Hangars close to Militia spawn point have Russian writing on them.